KnB stories
by ZA.WARUD0
Summary: Série de drabble sur nos personnages préférés, juste pour passer du bon temps
1. Examens

**Un drabble que j'avais déjà écrit mais que, pour je ne sais quel raison, j'avais effacé. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

Kuroko avait beau avoir un bon niveau en cours, il n'échappait pas aux révisions pour l'examen de fin de trimestre. Ses plus grandes difficultés restent les maths et il avait décidé de ne travailler que cette matière pour être au top pendant le test. Il avait peur d'échouer et avait demandé de l'aide à plusieurs personnes, en vain. Momoi était trop occupée dans ses révisions et à aider son ami d'enfance, Akashi était trop autoritaire quand ça tournait autour des cours, Murasakibara, lui, s'en fichait pas mal de ses examens, inutile de compter sur lui. Quand à Midorima, sans intérêt de parler avec lui, tout était question d'horoscope avec lui. Kuroko entra dans le gymnase, désespéré, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Kise vit son coéquipier complètement abattu et partit à sa rencontre.

\- Ça va Kurokocchi ? T'as l'air perdu, si t'as un problème dis-le moi.

Le joueur fantôme sourit au blond, content qu'il se préoccupe de lui, peut être que lui pourrait l'aider. Mais à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte à qui il avait à faire, Kise était certainement le plus mauvais élève de l'équipe.

\- Certainement pas toi, dit Kuroko en s'en allant laissant un Kise complètement confus.

Il était tombé sur la tête d'avoir penser une seule seconde que le blond pourrait l'aider dans ses révisions de maths, il n'était pas désespéré à ce point-là.


	2. Fête des mères

**Hey ! Voici un nouveau drabble. Merci beaucoup les followers et ceux qui suivent :)**

* * *

Mayuzumi partit en direction du toit du lycée, comme à son habitude, recherchant le calme pour lire son light novel. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête des mères mais lui s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait pas besoin de montrer son amour à sa mère à travers une fête devenue commerciale selon lui. Il préférait partir en cours comme d'habitude. Arrivé au toit, il vit son capitaine assis, regardant le ciel avec un regard vide. Akashi arrêta son observation de l'azur, sentant une présence derrière lui. Mayuzumi s'assit près de son coéquipier sans que celui-ci ne lui adresse un regard.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ? Tu devrais être près de ta mère entrain de fêter cette journée inutile, dit Mayuzumi en commençant à lire son roman.

\- Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, répondit le roux avec un sourire en coin.

Le joueur fantôme de Rakuzan s'arrêta brusquement de lire, sachant qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Malgré l'air impassible de son capitaine, Mayuzumi pouvait sentir sa tristesse. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

\- Désolé. Elle devait vraiment compter pour toi, dit simplement le joueur fantôme.

\- Ouai... C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir le basket.

Il comprenait mieux. C'était vraiment pesant pour lui de voir des personnes intimidantes, comme Akashi, dans cette état là. Il ferma son livre et se leva voulant remonter le moral de son capitaine.

\- Ça te dit une parti de shogi ? Proposa Mayuzumi

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Akashi avec un sourire.

Même les gens absolus ont des faiblesses.


	3. Appel soudain

**Merci encore à ceux qui lisent ^^**

* * *

Assis devant le bureau de sa chambre, Kasamatsu travaillait son devoir, légèrement énervé. L'école n'était vraiment pas son domaine. Il entendit son portable sonné et fut surpris de constater que son appelant était Kise. En général l'as de Kaijou lui envoyait des textos mais quand c'était important, il l'appelait. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Allo ? Kasamatsu ?

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Demanda le capitaine sentant de la tristesse dans sa voix

\- Je... je

Kasamatsu sentait le pire arriver, ça devait vraiment être grave pour qu'il se mette dans cette état.

\- Allez, tu peux tout me dire Kise

\- Je ne suis pas en couverture

\- Va te faire foutre enfoiré ! Répondit le brun en le raccrochant au nez

* * *

 **Pauvre Kise ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Cadeaux

**Un drabble faisant pile 100 mots ^^**

 **Personnage :** Tatsuya Himuro

 **Kuroko no basket appartient et appartiendra toujours à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Tatsuya regarda la jeune fille s'en aller tout en sautillant. Il inspecta les petits gâteaux qu'elle lui avait offert et décida de les mettre dans un coin de son casier. Elle était maintenant la quinzième lycéenne à se confesser à lui et à lui offrir des cadeaux aujourd'hui. En ouvrant son casier, le brun remarqua que celui-ci débordé de pâtisseries venant de ses nombreuses admiratrices. Cela lui faisait plaisir que toutes ces filles lui offrent toutes ces choses mais il était incapable de finir tous ça. Si elles savaient que tout leurs pâtisseries finiraient dans le ventre d'un certain géant.


End file.
